Few years after the end of Opposition
by YoliYovcheva
Summary: Just story but I hope you will like it. Rate!


Few years after the end of Opposition

Katy POV: Why I can`t do it?

Before two year and few months Daemon left home because He wants to work in Nevada for one good Luxen. I don't believe him. It was one of the worst days in my live. Why? Because in the same day I will tell him about our kid, but he told me before I can say nothing and I was broke. I don't want tell him after because he looked very happy and one kid will shatter his dreams.

Now I lie in my bed in Colorado with my son Adam. I called him because I won't forget what do for me Adam. Everyone was agree but I see something in Dee`s eyes.

In the same moment I feel something in the back of my . I was what is he doing here?

I stand up and pull my suitcase and put my and Adam`s clothes, some toys and everything I find for Adam. Why I do this? I have plan.

I get Adam and go out of my room in Dawson and Beth`s house. Everyone were in living room which is away of my way. But, of course, Dee saw me. I tell her without sound just with lips "Don't say anything Please'' She doesn't say anything but I see that she will want explanation later.

I get my car, but before it put Adam in Child chair. I`ll go to small house in West Virginia. I hope Daemon forgot that place.

Daemon POV;

I was at home. Finally. My first thought was Kitten. I missed her very much. I go home and wake up everyone because I had connection with my siblings. Dee starts cry and Dawson looks puzzled. But I can't see Katy. I asked where is She but everyone ignore my question.

I stopped everyone and ask Dee where is my kitten and she answers me the worst thing '' She left''

Katy POV;

After this months without Daemon I left. I can't tell him about Adam. This is the biggest my weakness-My family. I go to my home in the town where everything starts and I hope where everything finished. I lie with my baby. I remember what we do in the same bed I can't continue. I decided to unpack my suitcase. In wardrobe I found photos from the prom. I can't stand and I can't hold my tears any more so I just start crying for a life I should have with my baby and my husband. For life I could have with my mum and for everything I had to lose in my life.

Daemon POV;

My first reaction of this was to punch something or someone. I went to garden and start hitting everything in my roll. At least I started crying for her. She was the best woman in the worst world. And I want to spend my life with her. ''Dee''-I cream. '' Help me'' ''I want her, I love her" I told to myself

After few days

Katy POV

Every day I spend my free time to watch the house near mine and I found that I remember everything what happened in this town. One day I and Adam go walk to park and I met my old friends from school. Lisa married Chad and they have little daughter called Carissa. She is 1 year old and is really sweet. She looks like her mother and when I start play with Adam, Carissa came. I leave them to play each other. After 10 minutes Lisa went to tree where I was and without hello she asks ''What are you doing here, Katy'' and I just say ''Are you Lisa?'' She was the same person I leave when I was in captivity by Dedauss. Second question she has to ask was ''Is this Daemon`s son?' I can understand her. Adam has curly black hair like Daemon and half-gray, half-green eyes. Adam`s eyes were different. They changed with his emotion. They are purple when he uses his abilities and I was thankful for that. ''Yes'' I answer her question. ''Really? Where is Daemon?'' I can't stop one tears before I answer '' In Colorado" She has to see my tears and understand what happened because she changed the topic. We talk all lunch and she invited me and Adam for dinner.

Daemon POV

I was the worst bastard in this fucking world. I searched everywhere I thing she will be. Nothing. Nothing. Five or six day no news. I get crazy. Dee told me something and I got puzzled. ''She did this for you. Is better when she is gone.'' That stupid. I love her and she loves me. But something missing. I go to Dawson`s house to see Dee. We go walk and she tell everything about the years I was in Nevada. But I know she lies me. I don't know why but she hides something but if I ask her she won't answer me. Something missing I am sure. ''Can I see her room?'' I ask Dee. ''Of course''

When we went home I was starting looking for something. I was searching about hours when I found box full of photos to my kitten and a little boy with black curly hair and strange eyes. In the back of the picture it was wrote '' your kitten and our little Adam, for you Daemon with love Katy and Adam.''

And I understand the missing part was my son. Adam.

Katy POV

Adam and Carissa are playing when I hear Lisa shout me because the telephone is for me ''who is it?'' ''I am my kitten?'' My first thought is Oh my God no, no, fuck no! ''Daemon how… how did you find me?'' He sounds like an animal who get hurt ''Why? Why you hid him? Why?'' he is crying actually ''who I hid?'' but I know he talks about Adam ''Don't be stupid. I found his photo. I know Kat.'' ''What do you want Daemon.'' I say sobbing '' I want to be father. Do you think about it when you left home? I want to be part of the life of OUR,OUR son. Not your son. OUR son. Why you do to me this kitten? I thing you love me. Am I wrong?'' I can't hold my tears and they are on my cheeks '' I love you Daemon but I can't be with you.'' Daemon sighs '' I am at home'' and he closes the phone. '' Lisa I have to go home for something Will you look after Adam?'' ''Of course''

I go to my home immediately and when I got home I saw the most amazing scene Daemon Black.

Daemon POV

I see her and I lost my words. She is perfect. She is everything I need but I can't see Adam. Where is he? She read my question in my eyes and say '' He is with Carissa. She is Lisa`s daughter.'' I am angry. She does this purposely. '' Why isn't he with you?'' ''Why is he?'' ''I want to see Our ,OUR son.'' ''Daemon what are you want?'' What I want? Really? '' I can't believe. I want you and our son." "If I don't want this?'' she cries ''I know you want this'' With these words I approach and kiss her. All my anger, puzzled, jealous and all my emotions I collected in this few days I invest in one amazing kiss and we felt every emotions of both of us. It was like our first kiss in the same room when we broke her computer. ''Daemon I love you but I want you to hear something'' and she stopped our kiss '' what?'' ''Its for Adam-she start and I freezing-he is not ordinary origin'' I stopped her with smile '' Of course he is not. I am his daddy" she smile shyly but continue '' his eye is not purple is … is changed with his emotions. For this I don't want to meet him because he is different.'' ''Wait…Wait. You left because you thought I won't love him because he is different?'' she nodded '' you are wrong. I don't meet him but I love him with all of my heard'' ''Lets see him.''

Katy POV

I don't know what was happened but I was sure Daemon will be the best dad. When he kissed me I felt everything and it was hard. He was really honest but I told him the truth and he told me the most beautiful words. Now we are traveling for Lisa`s home to get Adam. I am surprise to see How Adam hugs his father like Daemon was here all the time. Daemon hugs his son and then he tells something with his brain. Adam smile and hugs me too. We decide to stay a little bit so children want to play. Daemon is talking with Chad when Lisa comes to me and asks '' Did you get your thing from home?'' I smile and say '' I think yes." ''He will be the best dad for Adam'' ''I hope yes.''

We are talking 1 or 2 hours. Finally Adam and Carissa were sleeping when Daemon got him and my family went to home. Daemon wants to sleep in his home but I am not agree with him so after 5 minutes dispute we will live in my home before we go to Colorado by plane.

I get Adam and put him in my room. Daemon watches me all the time and says '' How I can love these people more than I love my life?" This was too wrong to love me and when I close the door I fall down and start crying. It was too wrong to love me the worst woman in the best world.

Daemon POV

I can't understand what I say but my kitten start crying. I ask her but she can't answers me because she can't stop crying. I sit down near her and hug her. Later she kisses me and say something which hurt me'' How can you love the worst woman in the best world? I am monster I am terrible person. Why you love me?'' I have no words so I just kissed her and with this kiss she understands why. Because she gifted me the best gift- her love. I raised her and we went to bedroom. I put her on the bed and kissed her slowly and hard. She understand what I want but I haven't got condom so we can't do it but she stands up and goes to bathroom and when she comes she holds black packet and throw me. I watch her like she is goddess and she is my goddess. She sits in my lap and start kissing every inch of my skin and I do same thing. But before I can do something we heard how Adam shouts. In one moment I was without clothes and in second moment I was in Adam`s room with clothes and hugged him '' What is wrong?" I asked very gently. He answer me with thought because he was too young to talk '' Where is mommy" I can understand him but it is hard. ''I am here sweet heard '' said Katy behind me '' What s wrong'' ''I had awful dream. My dad has gone and you missing too.'' He cried '' Can I sleep with you and dad '' he asked us with one looked and I and Katy said in one voice '' Of course sweet heard" After this I raised him and hug him very strong and all night I hugged my family and I fondled my kitten and our son.

Katy POV

All night I spend to watch Daemon and Adam. Adam hugged his father and Daemon did it all night. Sometimes he caressed my hair. I am thankful to have perfect family like this but I remember people I had to lose in my life: my dad, Carissa, Adam, Blake (he is bastard) and my mum. I don't want to wake Daemon or Adam so I leave bedroom and go to the kitchen where my mum died. I start crying on the place where she left my life. I cried about half hour and then looked clock and it is time to wake up my son and my husband. Return to bedroom where I look how Daemon prepares our son to goes to breakfast. Daemon notices me and amazing smile roses to his face. I kiss him and help him to prepare Adam and then kiss Adam on his cheek. One sweet sound full me '' Good morning, mommy.'' I answer gently '' Good morning sweet heard'' and then I say with quiet voice '' Will you surprise daddy with one kiss? He is on down floor and cooks breakfast." Adam goes to kitchen faster than ordinary child and I follow him. I see him to climbs his father and kisses his daddy`s cheek. I go to my husband and kiss him gently on mouth and say ''Good morning, daddy."

Daemon POV

It is my best day. My kitten and my son are with me and now I am preparing breakfast for my family. After few minutes I fell Adam. He looks like a monkey. My son climbs me and kisses my cheek. In my brain sounds little, lovely voice ,,Good morning, daddy.'' It is the best moment of my life. My son understands that I am his daddy and I love him. I don't expect this. I think it will be hard for him to understand I am his father but when I saw him for first time I think he knew. I guess he is smarter than what I think but he is my son and I love him. After Adam is my kitten. She was and she is the best woman ever. I think I fall in love with her when I saw her for first time. I don't know why she tolerates me? And i dont know why she contunie deals with me? But I am thankful for that she love me! She kisses me in this moment and says gently '' Good morning, Daddy'' I smile and look for Adam who is sitting on chair. I say for answer ''Good morning, Mommy." Then I ask myself _Should he eat special food?_ Actually I don't know. Kat has to read my question because she answer me ''don't worry he eats everything but he has to drink one glass of milk every morning, Right Adam?'' Our son smiles and answer '' Of course mom but Can I drink more than one glass?'' He is just me. I love milk and I drink it every time I can. All morning we eat and laugh and it is more perfect than the most perfect thing ever. But my lovely morning finish. Kat wants to go somewhere. I don't know where. I ask her to say where but she doesn't. Ok but why she wont tell me. I let go he but i am not fool.

Katy POV

I want to go to cemetery. I want to see my mum's grave. Lisa told me last night my mother was buried with everyone who lost their life in the war with aliens. The bad think is that my mom was buried with Blake. Their graves was side by side. It was awful. But this is my karma. I killed Blake and other people but my mother doesn't deserve it. I want to buried her in Florida but I cant. I cant stand and stard cry over her grave.


End file.
